Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episode List
This is a category listing the episodes for Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. } |Pussy |2019-03-12 |- | colspan="5" | Sawashiro Tsuna is a childhood friend of Momoko and Eri, but what if that friend had romantic feelings for Momoko? Tsuna asked to go Momoko hanging out with him and Momoko accepted, while Momoko out, the other girls know more about Ki and Dream Land. Minor does not waste time and turns Tsuna in a Muchitsujo! The Muchitsujo is not purified very easily and is immune to normal attacks. And now, as Momoko will save your friend? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" |07 | |Pussy |2019-03-18 |- | colspan="5" | The cures will for the first time in the house of Eri, what an amazing she is rich and also his family owns a famous pet shop in Odayakana. Something changes in Eri perhaps her personality, she begins to show too much. After a while, Pussy appears and creates a Muchitsujo with Eri's mother and father! Eri will leave her family to be transformed into a Muchitsujo? Of course not! Her feelings made her GameStick appears and this will help it protect the smile of all! |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 08 | |Pussy |2019-03-24 |- | colspan="5" | The cures decide to see a scary movie but Momoko has afraid of scary movies but her friends insist to she go along them. Momoko is the whole day making excuses not to go, but they are not stupid and realize the excuses, Momoko asks Tsuna how it will do to not be afraid and he gives a hint that she will remember. Later, when they were seeing the movie, Pussy attacks with a Muchitsujo! Unluckily, the Muchitsujo was like a camera and had the ability to create ghosts, and now? Momoko will overcome her fear? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 09 | |Pussy |2019-03-30 |- | colspan="5" | After receiving a letter coming directly from Dream Land, the Cures go to Ki and Luma's home for the first time, and they are surprised to see how Dream Land is currently. The first mission of these is: Find the Queen Anne. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 10 | |Pussy |2019-04-05 |- | colspan="5" | After the cures cards were burned, they will look for other cards, but only Rosalia can give new cards for them, Rosalia has an egg for them to care, because if they manage to take care of simple letters, how will she know if they were unable care for new cards. Now they have a second mission: Taking care of an egg with a baby in it to win new cards, but Pussy wants to prevent the egg shock and fairy inside born. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 11 | |Noir |2019-04-11 |- | colspan="5" | |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 12 | |Minor |2019-04-17 |- | colspan="5" |Haruno Haruka, Kaido Minami, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa are Pretty Cures to form the team Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Kirara was called to do a show in Odayakana, and this is the second reason of them go, Pafu Aroma and feel the presence of a new Dress-Up Key that Minor eventually finds, and this enables him to create a Zetsuborg! Minor certainly will not want to give the Dress-Up Key for free, and now as they will get the Dress-Up Keys? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 13 | |Pussy |2019-04-23 |- | colspan="5" |Amagawa Hotaru is a old Ayame's childhood Friend, but, They both becomes rivals, when Ayame know that her is come to Odayakana, Ayame is very angry, because she knows that Hotaru will make fun of her, because, Hotaru is more beautiful, smart and more popular than Ayame. Hotaru is not the same for more than Ayame not believe her, Pussy felt a great sense of despair and turned Hotaru in a Muhitsujo microphone! Ayame is happy about this? Will she help the poor Idol? What is she going to do? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 14 | | Pussy Minor Noir Sombre |2019-04-29 |- | colspan="5" |The Odayakana Primary Middle School is doing a sports festival! Eri decides to enter the main competition, but of course that Pussy was spying on them and decides to go also, The Pretty Cures did very well and reached the final competition, like Pussy and Trio Game Over. Four of them have decided to Umeko Yoshida, Hajime Osana, Amagawa Hotaru and Yayoi Kaminari in Muchitsujos! Now Momoko, Eri, Ayame and Ki generate to save her beloved friends. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 15 | | Pussy Minor |2019-05-04 |- | colspan="5" | Today is Ayame Hayato or Cure Sonica's 15th birthday! and everyone is super looking forward to it, especially because Ayame finally her parents will return from a trip! Even if it is someone's birthday, Minor and Pussy not take off and then appear with a Muchitsujo, whose origin is the younger sister of Ayame! And a curiosity about this Muchitsujo is that it is not purified so easily! And now, as Ayame will save her sister ?! |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 16 | | Pussy Sombre Noir Minor |2019-05-10 |- | colspan="5" | The Odayakana Primary Middle School has a new student! His name? Akarui Seiun despite being in his first day at school he was already popular with the girls, and one of them is Momoko but the girls think his face is very familiar, it might be a relative of Minor! While questions comes to mind them, Pussy think the secret plan Minor is not being very effective because so far the city was at peace then decided to create a Muchitsujo Pussy! Does Akarui is a Minor relative? Does Muchitsujo of Pussy will be equal to the Ayame's birthday, immune to attacks in the normal form? And most importantly: Which will be the Minor's secret plan? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 17 | |Sombre |2019-05-16 |- | colspan="5" | Habana Ia, the fairy born from an egg, has a big secret that can no longer be hidden, so she becomes Cure Fairy for the first time! To make Sombre be defend and do everything to return to normal. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 18 | |Pussy |2019-05-22 |- | colspan="5" | Pussy finally used magic to try to stop the heal, and say what went right and what was the magic? Easy! Pussy made the cures fall asleep, so they would not have energy to fight but luckily Ki is very energetic and did not fall asleep! But how will she do to reverse the magic and make her friends wake up again? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 19 | |Virgo & Libra |2019-05-28 |- | colspan="5" | After all return to normal and Odayakana return to peaceful, everything was apparently well and Lavender stay a week without attacking they decided to have a party! While all of this, Lavender lost a commander because Minor that was resurrected and became Akarui Seiun as they need new commanders, Daikirai created Virgo and Libra making their first appearance sending a Muchitsujo to attack Cures! And now, will they two are better than Minor? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 20 | |Virgo |2019-06-04 |- | colspan="5" | Kaminari Yayoi is the sister (adoptive) older Ki. Yayoi always dreamed of being a model and when Ki knew that, did his best to help his sister to help her called a famous model called Shojikina Miki, Yayoi not believe what he saw or heard, Miki would train her to be a better model than her! But where have dreams and hope, Lavender will do everything possible to make you give it up and Virgo was to attack with a Muchitsujo! Whose origin was Miki, Yayoi is full of determination and will try to save Miki! But how will she do it? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 21 | | --- |2019-06-10 |- | colspan="5" | Momoko and Eri decided to recall some memories. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 22 | | Libra |2019-06-16 |- | colspan="5" | Is happened a summer festival on the Odayakana beach! And will have a competition very similar the competition that Ki participated, but this time is Ia who wants to participate and the Cures support her, Libra, which is a new commander of Lavender attacked with a "Summer Muchitsujo", and now, will it happen all over again? Same as it was with Minor? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Lavender;" | 23 | |Pussy |2019-06-22 |- | colspan="5" | |} Category:Episode list Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa